destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny
Xbox One (except in Japan) |engine=In-house, custom-built |tools=Grognok (level builder) Umbra 3.1 (performance) |gamemodes=Story Mission Strike Patrol Tower Crucible Raid Arena |release= September 9, 2014 September 11, 2014 (Japan)http://kotaku.com/destiny-is-a-playstation-exclusive-in-japan-1591865980 |rating= }} Destiny is a role-playing first person shooter video game developed by Bungie and published by Activision for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One consoles. It was released on September 9, 2014 everywhere outside Japan, where it was released on September 11, 2014 and only for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. Gameplay Bungie and Activision describe Destiny as a "shared world shooter," stating that the game really does not fit squarely into other genres such as FPS, RPG, or MMO. The game can be played solo or in small groups called "fireteams" if the player chooses, with significant parts of the game using matchmaking to ensure that the player is rarely alone. Advancement in the game focuses on obtaining progressively more powerful gear, with minimal reliance on other players to progress. Game Modes Destiny features several cooperative and competitive game modes. For a complete list, see the Activities category. Synopsis }} For more information about the story and events of Destiny, please visit the Events category page. Setting Destiny is set in the distant future, after an event referred to as the Collapse ended the Golden Age that was started by the discovery of The Traveler, and pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. The force responsible for the Collapse is known as The Darkness, and indirectly acts as the primary antagonist. Battles against the forces of The Darkness are fought at various locations throughout the Solar System. Plot The game begins with the player's Ghost resurrecting them as a Guardian, after having been dead for an unknown length of time. The Guardian is quickly forced to fight Fallen who have inhabited the ruins of the nearby Cosmodrome in Old Russia. The Guardian, with the aid of their Ghost, is able to secure a jumpship and escape to The Tower that houses the Guardians on The City border. After being outfitted and introduced to the Vanguard, and Gunsmith, the duo learn from Amanda Holliday that their Arcadia Class Jumpship is missing its Warp Drive, a component necessary for interplanetary travel. Due to the scarcity of the part and flyable jumpships in general, the Guardian is forced to return to where they found the ship in an attempt to find the part. When they return to the Cosmodrome, the duo begin their search. They quickly learn from an old terminal that there may be a Warp Drive where they first found the jumpship, in Dock 13. As the Guardian approaches, their Ghost detects a Warp Drive, which has unfortunately already been scavenged by the Fallen. With no other feasible option, the Guardian pushes forward and engages the Fallen, defeating the Fallen Archon, Riksis in the process. Upon their to The Tower, the duo meets The Speaker, who explains how The Traveler, in its dying breath, created the Ghosts to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon, to protect humanity against the mysterious force known as The Darkness, which crippled The Traveler in its last encounter. He then explains how The Darkness has returned and that humanity will not survive this time. The Guardian, wanting to help, is told to join the others fighting back against The Darkness on Earth and beyond. Equipment Guardian riding a Pike.]] Please view the following articles for more information: *Vehicles *Weapons *Armor Species Factions Launch Destiny launched simultaneously on September 9, 2014 on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One consoles worldwide, except for in Japan, where Destiny was exclusively released on PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 consoles.http://kotaku.com/destiny-is-a-playstation-exclusive-in-japan-1591865980 Through a deal with Sony, Destiny has several pieces of exclusive playable content for Sony platforms. Destiny has not been announced for any other platform, and Bungie has stated that developing the game for other platforms would spread the company too thin (though the developer has not ruled out the possibility of a launch on PC at some point in the future). Though the launch date was originally expected to be in Q3/Q4 2013, it was delayed. Bungie launched limited alpha and public beta tests during the summer of 2014 and confirmed Destiny's launch date to be September 9, 2014. Limited Editions In addition to the standard edition, several special editions of Destiny were made available, designed for collectors and including additional items. These editions were: *Destiny Limited Edition *Destiny Ghost Edition *Destiny Digital Guardian Edition Exclusives PlayStation Exclusives , a timed exclusive Jumpship for PlayStation players.]] Destiny launched with several timed exclusive items for PlayStation users, including Crucible maps, Strikes, Armor, and Weapons. There has been no confirmation as to how long these items will remain exclusive to PlayStation platforms. The two Destiny expansion packs (The Dark Below and House of Wolves) also contain content that remained exclusive until the release of The Taken King. The following are the launch exclusives for PlayStation: *Argus Hunter armor set *Manifold Seeker Warlock armor set *Vanir Titan armor set *Monte Carlo, an exotic auto rifle *Hawkmoon, an exotic hand cannon *Dust Palace Strike mission *Exodus Blue Crucible map *Aurora Wake jumpship *"Crypt Hammer" jumpship *"Outrageous Fortune" jumpship Microtransactions Despite being a persistent world game with MMO elements, there is no subscription fee for Destiny, however microtransactions were introduced with an update that added the Eververse Trading Company. Reception Destiny generally received mixed-to-positive reviews. The game received a 76 out of 100 (PlayStation 4 version) on both review aggregator sites Metacritic and GameRankings, with critics generally praising its gameplay mechanics, artwork, and music, but criticizing its storyline, missions, and investment system. In the months after Destiny's launch, follow-up criticisms have also been mixed-to-positive, praising Bungie's responsiveness to exploits and serious player concerns, but claiming a continued lack of storyline and variety. Sales On September 10, 2014, Activision claimed that Destiny was the most successful new gaming franchise launch in history, as the game shipped more than $500 million to retail stores and first-parties worldwide. As of February 5, 2015, the game has 16 million registered players, and of the active accounts playing the game, players average over three hours of gameplay per day. Destiny was the third best-selling retail game in the United States in 2014. Soundtrack The soundtrack is composed by Martin O'Donnell in collaboration with Michael Salvatori and Paul McCartney, and is largely composed of orchestral and choral themes that match the mood and intensity of particular situations in the game. Development Pre-Reveal The Destiny trademark was registered on July 20, 2009 by a privately held Bungie affiliate, and has since been assigned to Bungie. Within Bungie, the project's codename prior to reveal was "Tiger." For months, Bungie itself was silent as to the title of its new project, but on February 10, 2013, confirmed the name "Destiny" via a news post on its front page. On February 17, 2013, in coordination with a [[Reveal Press Conference|media blitz], Bungie and Activision officially revealed Destiny through a video documentary and reveal trailer entitled Pathways Out of Darkness. Achievements and Trophies For a list of achievements and trophies that can be earned in Destiny, please view the following article: *List of Achievements and Trophies in Destiny Trivia * Destiny was teased in Bungie's 2009 video game Halo 3: ODST, over three years before Destiny's official announcement. Former Bungie employee Vic DeLeon responded that it has "finally been found" when a screenshot of the teaser surfaced online. * As of August 12, 2014, Destiny has set a video game industry record as the most pre-ordered new franchise. Videos Destiny - Planet View Trailer Destiny - E3 Gameplay Experience Trailer - E3 2014 Official Destiny E3 Trailer -- New Beginnings Destiny Strike Gameplay The Devils' Lair Official Destiny Gameplay Trailer The Moon Out Here in the Wild - Official Destiny ViDoc Official Destiny Gameplay Reveal Video Official Destiny E3 Gameplay Trailer The Law Of The Jungle -- Destiny Official Trailer Reveal Trailer - Official Destiny ViDoc Pathways Out of Darkness Destiny Launch Promo References de:Destiny es:Destiny ja:Destiny pt-br:Destiny ru:Destiny Category:Navigation/Games Category:Games